Can you imagine?
by doujinshininjah
Summary: One-shot I wrote out of boredom. What happens when France doesn't like Prussia for three seconds? I don't know. Mostly PruCan, with a side of UsUk. Lemon warning


Canada got up off the couch, setting his book down on the coffee table before walking to the kitchen and picking up Gilbert's cell phone. He flipped it open, tossing his blonde hair back behind his ear before answering with a soft but sweet and resounding- "Hello?" The reply was a deep voice that clearly needed to talk to Gilbert.

"Matthew, may I speak with Gilbert?"

"Oh, Ludwig. Yeah hold on a sec." He walked down the hall, phone held in his hand and faced it away from the room as he opened the door. Gilbert had his legs around a bar, hanging from the ceiling and was doing crunches. Matthew loved watching him workout, the raw power behind his muscles was just… He didn't even know how to describe how sexy he found it. Gilbert caught sight of him and Matthew continued to bite his lip. "Ludwig's on your phone. Sounds important." The albino dropped from the bar and passed Matthew a kiss before getting handed the phone.

"Baby bruder?" Matthew could hear Ludwig complain. Gilbert held a conversation and Matthew left the room to make himself some tea. As he normally did around this time of day. Of course, he had finished what paperwork his nation had subject him to by this time. Gilbert came around the hall corner and into the kitchen a few minutes later and placed his phone gently at the end of the bar before wrapping his arms about Matthew's waist. The Canadian let himself be coddled, letting his head lie back on Gilbert's shoulder.

"You smell." Gilbert laughed and traced circles in Matthew hips.

"Yeah, I know. I'll take a shower in a few." Matthew removed the whistling teapot from the stove and poured the hot liquid into a cup. He sighed happily.

"So what did Ludwig want?" Gilbert shrugged.

"Oh, some shit about the world meeting. It's being held in Spain this time and he wanted to know if I was coming." Matthew looked up at him, Gilbert placing a kiss on his forehead.

"Well, are you?"

"Yeah, duh!" Matthew sipped from his cup.

"Good. I'd be lonely without you. So, Spain huh? It sucks you can't go out on the beach until late." Gilbert shrugged.

"But that means we go out near sunset and that makes it even more romantic~" Matthew giggled and took another sip from his cup as Gilbert walked back into the hallway.

"You're a sap Gil."

"Only for you little Birdie~" He heard the shower turn on and set the teapot on the back burner before following. He sat on the counter as Gilbert stripped, the albino waiting for the water to get hot in order to adjust it. Gilbert stood against the counter and pulled Matthew close, Matthew wrapping his legs around Gilbert's waist.

"You feeling playful today?" Gilbert laughed softly before getting in the shower.

"I'm always playful when it comes to you in only those cute boxers and my t-shirt." Matthew set his cup down and curled up inside the shirt.

"I fit so nicely in it too. But really I only wear it because it smells like you." Gilbert smiled as he rinsed out his hair.

"I think it smells more like sex." Matthew giggled.

"Exactly." The doorbell rang, causing Matthew to get off of the counter and close the bathroom door behind him as he walked out. He answered the door and found his brother behind it, his blue eyes dancing with his endless energy.

"Mattie!" Alfred rushed to embrace him and Matthew hugged lightly back.

"Alfred, I don't know why you're here. You could have just waited for the meeting."

"Yeah, but it only takes a day or so to drive from my house to here. Besides, Iggy says he wants to see the papers before the meeting."

"Okay. He's pretty demanding. Let me get the papers for you. Just take a seat, I'll be out in a second." Matthew went back into his office to rummage around in the file cabinet for the documents. Gilbert waltzed in casually after and leaned against the cabinet, towel still wrapped about his waist.

"Who was it?"

"Alfred. He wants the thing of papers he left in the meeting room last time. He's lucky I picked them up before someone else did." He pulled out a neatly paper-clipped pile of documents and closed the cabinet drawer.

"Why did he drive here? He could've waited until the meeting."

"I told him that but he says Arthur wants them beforehand." Gilbert leaned over to kiss him as he walked back out to the living room. Matthew handed the papers to Alfred and sat down beside him, sighing again. "So, now that you're here, what else do you want? I know you wouldn't drive all the way here just for a pile of papers, no matter how important they were." Alfred leaned forward and ran a hand through his hair.

"You got me. So…" He took a deep breath. "I was thinking about proposing to Iggy." Matthew gasped and smiled.

"No! Really?" Alfred nodded. "Aw, that's so cute. Congratulations." He hugged his little brother again.

"I had hoped you'd approve. You wanna see the ring?" Matthew nodded.

"Yeah!" Alfred pulled it out and handed the box to him. It was gold, with a red stone set in the front and surrounded by many very tiny diamonds. "Alfred, it's beautiful. I think he'll love it. This is such a strange colored gem… what is it?"

"It took me forever to get that little thing. It's a _timur ruby_. It's a famous gem in England because it's on the queen's jewelry. It's hella fucking expensive too." Matthew handed it back and Alfred tucked it away in the inside pocket of his bomber jacket. "I thought he'd like it, y'know, because it's important to his country and stuff."

"I think it's sweet that you got it for him. He'll love it." Gilbert finally emerged from the hallway, towel over his head and sat on the arm of the couch. Alfred offered only a glance, as he and Gilbert didn't get along very well and Matthew hated when they fought.

"Anyway, I should get back. He gets grumpy if I'm away for too long." Matthew stood with him and offered one last hug before Alfred departed, leaving Matthew sighing.

"I hope things go well. Alfred has always wanted to do this." Gilbert blinked curiously as Matthew towel-dried his hair.

"Do what?"

"Propose to Arthur. He got a beautiful ring and I hope for his sake that Arthur feels the same. Some nations just… aren't ready for that. I hope for Alfred's sake that Arthur's not one of them."

"He's gonna propose to eyebrows?"

"Yep." He finished and took the towel, tossing it in the dirty-clothes hamper and went back out to sit on Gilbert's lap. "It's nice that Alfred feels so strongly about him. I mean, after that whole revolution thing." Gilbert hummed in response, throwing an arm around his waist and tracing mindless patterns into his side with his thumb.

"You never told me what happened to you during that time. What went on?"

"Well, it wasn't nearly as emotional for me. I simply claimed I wanted independence and Francis said he knew I would sometime. He sort of just let me go. Of course, he and I both got a little watery-eyed whenever we saw each other for a little while afterward but that was the way it had to be. He was the best father anyone could ask for."

"Hm. I figured something like that. You and Francey-pants always got along rather well. He's over-protective though. He nearly chopped off my awesome five-meters when he found out I kissed you. I was like '_chill out, I only kissed him geez!'_."

"Oh, but that's just him being a good dad. He was just concerned for me, that's all. When I told him that I was in love with you he went off about vital regions and my virginity. I hadn't the faintest idea what he was shouting about until he said something about booking a flight to Germany. I'm glad he got over it though, because I've never been happier." Gilbert kissed his cheek.

"Well, that's sort of what I was aiming for. I want your happiness. That's what I've wanted since I started liking you. I remember the moment I fell in love with you Mattie."

"Oh really?" Gilbert sighed, his eyes closing and his head drifting to rest on Matthew's shoulder.

"Ja. We were hanging out at the park after the meeting in America a few years ago, it was nice and warm out… and I remember picking a little flower and giving it to you. I just looked at you in the sunlight and I could feel myself stop breathing. My only thought was about how I could keep the smile on your face. You were always frowning unless you were with me so eventually I knew that you and I were meant to be together." Matthew giggled girlishly.

"I love when you get like this." Gilbert hummed.

"Well, I can't really help it. You make me such a pansy. You're like my kryptonite Birdie." Matthew moved to straddle him, Gilbert's hands falling to gently massage the skin on his thighs.

"I make you weak?" Gilbert nodded. "Well, you make me weak too. I mean…" He slid as close to Gilbert's body as he could and locked lips with him. "Sometimes I feel like you're too big for me to handle. It wears me out." Gilbert moved his hands to Matthew's bottom and placed kisses around his neck.

"What are you trying to say little birdie?"

"You know what I'm trying to say." Gilbert laid him on the couch, Matthew giggling as he reached up to wrap his arms around Gilbert's neck. Gilbert allowed himself to smile and he leaned over to kiss Matthew again.

"I love you Birdie~ You're the only one who makes me feel this way." Matthew sighed and tugged on Gilbert's shirt.

"I know. I love you too. But if you keep stalling this off I'll get impatient." Gilbert laughed.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Gilbert pulled Matthew's boxers off slowly and tossed them away before un-buttoning his own pants and pushing Matthew's hips up so he could access his entrance at an easier angle. "Are you sure you want this here? It's going to be a little uncomfortable." Matthew looked to the rest of the room, his eyes scanning it for somewhere better.

"No, I suppose not. Why? Do you feel like taking me back to the room~?" Gilbert smiled and picked him up bridal-style, carrying him back to their room and setting him gently on the bed. He climbed up over him, taking a short moment to observe his quite notable wide violet-blue eyes. They seemed curious and innocent, thought he knew at this point Matthew was less than as innocent as he came off. Still, he believed Matthew was still just as pure as he was when they first made love back in Paris. That had been a world meeting to remember. Matthew pulled him down and captured his lips, effectively calling his attention back.

"You're distracted. By what?" Gilbert shook his head and reached over to the side table, pulling the drawer open and searching for something within it's confines.

"Nothing. I was just remembering our time in Paris." Matthew blushed considerably.

"You remember that?"

"Of course. How could I forget? You can be so seductive when you want. The power you possess against me is immense." Matthew withdrew his arms back from Gilbert's neck and held them to his chest shyly. Gilbert only laughed, finally pulling the item out of the drawer. "Don't get shy now."

"How can I not? I thought you were drunk! I can't believe you'd remember that!"

"Birdie, you should know I can drink just as much as Russia without getting even the slightest bit tipsy. I liked how you acted. I hadn't planned on what happened there but I was so glad you took the chance. It was amazing the way you just let everything go… let me take you… You were so comfortable with me. You were beautiful… Honestly I felt all but undeserving of you." Matthew shook his head.

"Why didn't you tell me you weren't drunk? Gilbert I-"

"Because I didn't want to risk you feeling too shy to reveal your true feelings. Truthfully I had wished you'd felt that way about me." Matthew still seemed unsure of what to think, his arms still close to him and his eyes darting back and forth across Gilbert's sincere face.

"You took my virginity and you didn't tell me you remembered everything?"

"I thought it wouldn't matter because we loved each other anyway…" Matthew sighed.

"I didn't want you to see me like that. I hate acting that way. I hate acting for myself… but I couldn't help it. I just couldn't stop myself anymore."

"But hey, you deserved it Birdie. After being so selfless for such a long time, you deserved to let go of it for one night." Matthew pulled close to him, his cheek against Gilbert's chest and his arms locked around his torso.

"You know… I thought I was upset. I just can't be upset with you for some reason." Gilbert laughed.

"It's that love thing. It always messes with your judgment." Matthew laughed too and Gilbert proceeded to slick his fingers with the corresponding lube he'd pulled out of the side-table drawer earlier. There was a sigh and Matthew relaxed back onto the pillows. He wondered briefly if he was really okay with Gilbert having such free access to his body, but then again he thought that it was a win win situation since he was fairly horny himself. He shrugged mildly to himself and went back to gripping Gilbert's arms as he felt fingers intrude his backside. It had been a while, a few weeks or so, so he had partially forgotten exactly how much it would hurt.

Gilbert stretched him properly, as he was rather on the big side and he didn't want to hurt Matthew at all. Of course, a small bit of pain was payment for the pleasure they requested. Matthew sighed as the fingers went in, stretched, felt around and finally hit his prostate. Gilbert always closed his eyes right before he went to tease it, as he loved to soak in the sounds that Matthew made. Then he'd open them to see Matthew's blushing face and smile down at him fondly. He removed Matthew's glasses with his free hand and set them on the nightstand before sliding his fingers out of his lover's willing entrance. Matthew swallowed thickly, his thumb gently caressing the skin of Gilbert's built arms.

"Alright. You ready for this Birdie?" Matthew leaned up to kiss him.

"Of course. You're always treating me like I'm still a virgin."

"Well, in my mind you are." He lined himself with Matthew's entrance and watched the Canadian relax, his head lying perfectly comfortable on the pillows. Matthew took a deep breath and Gilbert pushed in, the blonde's eyes snapping shut and his grip on his lover's arms tightening considerably. Gilbert leaned down, as soon as he was pushed in all the way of course, and kissed Matthew's cheeks. He tried, as best he could, to stop Matthew from biting his lip. Last time he allowed it, there was a cut in his lip and Gilbert always got upset because it took forever to heal. He didn't like it mainly because he saw Matthew as flawless, and how could he ruin something flawless by allowing him to hurt himself?

Matthew relaxed again and took another deep breath, allowing himself time to adjust to his boyfriend's impressive girth. Gilbert watched for a sign, something that told him he was able to move. After a moment, there was an opening of violet-blue eyes and a very subtle nod of the head. He took that as an okay. Gilbert also took a breath before sliding out and pounding back in, Matthew gasping for air as he was hit so forcefully inside. Gradually, the pace quickened, Matthew's toes flexing with the flow. His hands grasping and groping every piece of Gilbert's chest he could get a hold of.

Gilbert could feel Matthew tense up and he threw one of Matthew's leg's over his shoulder, allowing him to access the deepest reaches of Matthew's body. The Canadian moaned obscenely, his lusty sighs gaining volume as they continued. Gilbert couldn't believe Matthew was able to hold out this long, normally he only lasted about seven to eight minutes, but they'd been going for at least ten so far. It was a miracle that neither of them had cum yet. Matthew was close though and he could tell by the way his nails were digging into and scratching his back. He knew that his back would be red from all of that, and he had half a mind to ask Matthew to take a picture of it and send it to Francis. Just as the pace topped out, and the mattress was squealing loudly at them, Matthew's head threw itself back against the pillows and he moaned Gilbert's name to the sweaty air before coming all over their chests. Gilbert couldn't hold out much after that, only able to give about four very quick thrusts before spilling his seed deep inside his young lover.

The orgasm, however pleasurable and satisfactory it may have been, was ridden out and Gilbert began to slide out. He was stopped however, by Matthew's hands. The little blonde kept his legs wrapped firmly around his lover's lower back and he buried his face in Gilbert's chest. Curious, the albino leaned to kiss the top of his head and asked him what was wrong. Matthew shook his head and held on tightly.

"I don't want to move. It's so much nicer with you and I close like this." Gilbert laughed.

"You know, I can't sit like this forever, however much I would love to." Matthew pouted and released him, whining lowly as he slid out.

"Gil?" The albino pulled them close together and he slid down, Matthew holding his head to his chest and slowly stroking his hair.

"Ja, vögelchen?"

"Do you think Francis is really okay with us being together?" Gilbert laughed.

"Kesesese, nope. He'd rather die than see you and I even kiss. Then again, I suppose if he sees just how in love I am with you, he might tolerate it. Oh yeah, that reminds me." He went back out to the kitchen, snatching his phone off the bar and sitting on the bed. "Take a picture of my back." Matthew raised an eyebrow, confused as to why Gilbert would want a picture of his own back. Gilbert gave him the phone and turned away from him, Matthew able to finally see what he'd been doing to his lover's pale skin. It was red, to be sure, a deeper red than you would think though. There were a very few, small cuts that were shaped exactly to Matthew's nails. The Canadian was feeling guilty now and did as Gilbert asked. Gilbert did exactly as he thought earlier, sending the picture to Francis with a caption at the top.

_[Guess who did that?]_

Matthew peeked over his shoulder as the text was sent. It made him even more curious, as he didn't see the caption. Gilbert laughed to himself and looked at Matthew. "What?"

"Who'd you send that to?" Gilbert placed his phone on the nightstand before lying comfortably on the bed, pulling Matthew to sit directly on his groin. Matthew knew what he wanted and he leaned forward. "Nope. Not until you tell me who you sent that to."

"I sent it to Francey-pants. He's gonna be so pissed at me!" He said it with laughter, as if it amused him to be in trouble with a former world superpower.

"Why would you do that?"

"Because. It'll be easier for him to accept us if he gets used to the idea. And I think it's funny as hell to mess with him. He's so easily pissed off when it comes to you and I."

"I don't understand you." Gilbert laughed softly and tucked his arms behind his head.

"Oh yes you do. You do more than anyone else does. Well, do I get seconds or what?" Matthew leaned forward just a little, hovering his lips above that of his albino lover.

"I don't know if you deserve it." Gilbert pouted.

"But I've been good today! I didn't even prank call Pansy-ass today!" Matthew giggled.

"I'm still not sure… Especially with all those pictures of me you have of me on your phone."

"Hey! Those pictures are the best ones I could find! I have them on there for when you're not here, I can still see you. I look through them when you talk to me on the phone, and it makes it easier to be here without you. And the really cute one of you on the beach I sent to 'Tonio 'cause he didn't know who you were. He was like '_daaaaaamnnnn'_. You're not worried about me sending them out are you?" Matthew shook his head.

"No. I just didn't know why you'd have so many on there."

"I only have like… thirty or so."

"Exactly."

"Okay, so I have a lot. It's only 'cause you're the only comfort I have anymore. Besides, I know there's girls out there that would die to have a boyfriend like me. You should be grateful."

"I am." Matthew reached over to his own nightstand and pulled his phone off the charger, tapping the screen a few times and turning it to show Gilbert his background. It was a rather nice picture of them kissing. Gilbert's red eyes grew and he sat up a little.

"Hey, where'd you get that one?! Send it to me!"

"I had Alfred take it for me. Then he had Kiku touch it up and then send it to me. It's cute don't you think? It's one of my favorite ones." Gilbert puffed his cheeks out in annoyance.

"Send it to me! I want that one!"

"Nope. It's mine. I won't tell you where I got this one, but I'll send it to you if you want." He tapped the screen and turned it to Gilbert. The picture was one of Gilbert holding Matthew bridal-style, both in heavy winter clothes and snow falling around them, locked in a very cute kiss. Gilbert nodded all too quickly.

"Man Birdie, you've got better stuff than I do."

"You know it. You should see the v-" He stopped himself and climbed off of his boyfriend, Gilbert's hand reaching to keep him right where he was.

"What? Were you going to say video? Oh don't think you're getting anywhere without me seeing it!" Matthew held his phone out of Gilbert's reach, giggling like crazy.

"Okay okay, you can see it but just don't ask me where I got it… or how much I paid." Gilbert nodded and Matthew handed him the phone, afterward getting up to go and clean himself off. The video, if you can imagine, was very dirty. It was of them that night in Paris. Gilbert watched with great interest, as it was very rare to see Matthew in the mood he was in that night and he lucked out that Matthew had a video of it. It almost turned him on if not for the fact that he had just been sated. Besides, the real Matthew was stark naked in his bathroom so why be aroused by such a little thing as a video. "So, do you like it?"

"Fuck yeah I like it. I want you to send it to me too."

"Well, you've got the phone. Just send it to yours. I need to take a shower before the pain really starts to set in so you know where I'll be." Gilbert only nodded to himself as he sent the picture and the video to his phone. He shifted and set Matthew's phone back on the charger before doing the same to his. Afterward, as usual, he was feeling a bit hungry. Out to the kitchen he went, fetching himself a cold beer and the pancakes he'd been saving from the morning. He decided that in case someone else decided to show up, he should probably be clothed. As much as he hated clothes, he figured that Mattie was really the only one who should be able to see his awesome five-meters. He went back to the room, beer still capped in one hand and a pancake in his mouth. Boxers were the only thing he could find quickly, as the clothing they had been wearing previously was scattered about the room ungracefully.

Gilbert went back out to the living room and popped the cap off of his beer, finishing off the cold pancake and washing it down with a generous swig of the beer he'd been craving since that morning. Matthew never let him drink before noon, but he knew it was because he didn't want him to get too much alcohol in his system too early. He plopped himself down on the couch and picked up Matthew's Nintendo DS. Not surprisingly, he had Zelda: Ocarina of time in it. Gilbert resigned himself to play until Matthew got out of the shower. Matthew emerged not a few minutes later, his lithe body wrapped in a fluffy white towel that fell just below his bottom. Gilbert paused the game and looked up, getting a very quick kiss in return.

"You're not playing on my profile are you? I'm almost finished with the stupid eye drop mission!" Gilbert shook his head.

"No I'm playing on mine. I just got to the Zora palace place."

"Wow, you just started didn't you?"

"No…" Matthew laughed.

"Sure. Whatever floats your boat. I'm gonna go get dressed okay? You need to put some pants on before someone comes over or something." Gilbert shrugged, resuming his game as Matthew walked back to their room. Quickly, he paused the game to watch Matthew walk through the hallway, his shapely legs causing his towel to fly up slightly and reveal the bottom of his _awesome _ass. Gilbert sighed softly. Matthew rolled his eyes, as he knew Gilbert far too well. Before Gilbert could drift to his less-than-admirable thoughts, there was a knock at the door. Gilbert got up, setting the DS down on the coffee table before answering the door. He was promptly punched in the face.

He stopped and blinked, trying to register what had just happened before the pain set in and he touched his cheek. He looked up to find an angry France placing his hand in his pocket. France was more than confused when Gilbert started laughing, actually, he cracked up so hard that he fell to the floor and Matthew peeked his head around the corner to see what had his boyfriend falling down in amusement. France saw him and they exchanged a look, Canada wondering why France would come here and why Gilbert was laughing, France wondering whether or not Gilbert had really had sex with Matthew. Gilbert stood, wiping his eyes and still mildly laughing.

"You should have seen the look on your face Francis… Kesese… Oh man. I haven't laughed like that since we put Viagra in Toni's tomato soup."

"What the hell made you think it'd be funny to send that to me?! Matthieu, are you alright?" Matthew raised an eye and came out from behind the hall, still in the towel.

"I'm fine papa. Gilbert, is this about the text?" The albino nodded.

"I would assume so. Man, he looked so mad! Kesesese!" Matthew sighed, one hand on his hip and one hand rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Gilbert, go play Zelda. Papa, I'm sorry about this but you have to know he's only trying to amuse himself." France glanced at Prussia who was doing exactly as Matthew had commanded. Francis had never seen Gilbert take orders from anyone, much less someone as cute and frail-looking as Matthew.

"I know him well enough to know that. Matthew, we must speak privately." Gilbert's eyes narrowed and his head popped up from the back of the couch.

"You'd better not try anything on Birdie or I'll be the one doing the chopping." Matthew sighed again.

"Gilbert, please try to behave… AND GO PUT SOME CLOTHES ON FOR CHRIST'S SAKE!"

"You shouldn't be talking Birdie~"

"I just got out of the shower Gilbert, it's a different story." France laughed mildly.

"It doesn't bother me that either of you aren't properly dressed~ In fact I rather prefer it this way~" Gilbert and Matthew looked at each other, clearly creeped out by this point.

"Ogle me all you want Francey-pants, but don't you look at my Birdie or I'll stab your eyes out. With my stylus." He held up the red stylus threateningly. France only rolled his eyes.

"Oh please. He's my son, I can look all I want. It's nothing I haven't seen before. I won't touch him though, you have my word on that." Gilbert nodded and continued playing his game. Matthew nodded, happy the situation was resolved.

"Papa, if you'd come back to the room we can talk there."

"Right. Lead the way _Chérie_~" Canada led France back to the room and closed the door half-way before they both sat down on the bed, Matthew with his legs crossed and his hands folded neatly in his lap.

"So, you said you'd like to talk with me?"

"Oui, I need to ask you something. Is it… really serious between you and Gilbert?" Matthew sighed.

"Sadly, yes. I know you don't exactly like that, but I do love him. And by the amount of pictures he has of me on his phone, I would assume he loves me too." France sighed.

"So the picture he sent me…?" Matthew blushed deeply.

"It's exactly what it looks like. He brings out the French in me, I'll tell you that much." France pouted, crossing his arms and looking away.

"Lucky. He never let me anywhere near his pants." There was a short silence before Matthew laughed.

"You missed out. There's much to be had down there." He added a suggestive wink to add to his point.

"Is it really… 'five meters'?" France said this with an air quote, as five meters was a bit too long to be realistically possible.

"You betcha. I'll send you a picture if you want." Francis' eyes nearly popped out of his skull with joy.

"Would you? Oh I knew you were my son." The Frenchman wiped away a fake tear, causing Matthew to laugh again.

"Well, I must dress myself. I don't really mind if you stay since you are my father but I'm sure Gilbert would not be very happy with it."

"I could just invite him into the room that way he and I both get something to look at." Matthew rolled his eyes.

"You're just as bad as he is. It's whatever's okay with Gil." Francis got up and called out the doorway.

"Hey! Matthew's getting dressed!" Gilbert hopped over the back of the couch and was sitting on the bed in about three seconds flat. Who knew the prospect of a naked boyfriend could get someone moving that fast? Personally, Matthew was not happy with being watched like a stripper but he didn't really care all that much since it was only his father and his boyfriend. Both men who had seen him naked multiple times. Gilbert decided, since he was still friends with France and he knew Matthew hated being watched by anyone other than himself, he would start a meaningless conversation.

"So Franny, watcha been up to since we saw you last?" Francis shrugged.

"Nothing really. I don't really do all that much. I was over Ukraine's house but I was kicked out by Russia." They all shuddered. Russia was even scarier when it came to the protection of his sisters. Mostly Ukraine though. Okay, just Ukraine. Gilbert sighed.

"Cool." Gilbert began thinking back and Matthew finally undid his towel, and both men watched it fall to the floor with a resounding '**flop**' sound. Gilbert looked upon his lover's body with admiration, feeling lucky that it was all for him. Also feeling slightly aroused, as he always became around Matthew when the Canadian was scantily clad. France glanced over his former colony's body, feeling a jealousy in his gut that he hadn't married the little boy earlier when he'd first found him. It was possible, since they weren't really related in any way, but he belonged to Prussia now. He was rather amazed to find that Matthew had not taken the form of most many men in their line of work, but was slender and shaped rather femininely compared to some others. How beautiful he was now that his body had developed, blossomed even, into the form Matthew had always truly desired.

It was only known to France that Matthew had wanted to be a woman when he was younger, as he found them infinitely more beautiful than he found men to be. Jeanne, Francis' only true love, had nurtured Matthew when he was very young and he found that was where Matthew had found his love of the female body. Jeanne was beautiful too, and her figure… Francis sighed when he thought about it… was perfect. Gilbert covered Francis' eyes with his hand, cutting off his view of Matthew's body. "I need to speak with you… in a sec." He removed his hand from France's face and looked back at Matthew.

The Canadian had rummaged through a drawer and pulled out a clean pair of very lacy red underwear, and slipped them on slowly for dramatic effect. The only effect he really distributed out though was a hardness in the pants. From both men. Gilbert got up, coughing into his hand and motioned for Francis to follow. They exited the room, Gilbert closing the door softly behind them and escorted the Frenchman to the kitchen. He resumed drinking his beer and sighed, leaning on the cold counter.

"So I want to take Mattie to Paris, do you think you could get he and I a riverfront hotel room? Like the one we had back when I first hooked up with him?" Francis put a hand to his chin, stroking the short stubble there.

"I can get any specific room in any specific hotel anywhere in my country but why would you want to take him to Paris? It's a bit random, isn't it?" Gilbert nodded.

"A little. But he deserves a vacation and…" His voice went low and he whispered to Francis in case Matthew happened to be coming out of the room. "I want to propose to him." Francis folded his arms, a stoic look on his normally joyful face.

"And what makes you think I'll allow that?"

"Nothing. I love him and I planned on marrying him whether you liked it or not." Francis smiled.

"Good answer. I can get you the exact room you want, all you have to do is e-mail me. So, do you have the ring yet?"

"Nein, but I've been looking all over the internet for one. I wanna get him something with a garnet or a ruby 'cause his favorite color is red and stuff… and red always looks really good on him. I still can't decide on if I want it to be gold or silver though…" Francis raised an eyebrow.

"That's an easy one. White gold. It matches him perfectly because it's elegant and high class, but not too showy like rose gold or yellow gold or something. As for the setting, make sure it's nice and simple. Nothing way over the top. He likes things like that." Gilbert was trying to take a mental note of all the things Francis was trying to tell him but it was way too hard to remember all of it.

"Oh… uh…"

"Don't worry about what I say though. You know him better than I do, and when you find the perfect ring, you'll know it."

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o. pagebreeeeeeeak.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

_**DN: I know I haven't published anything lately but feel like there's a spider web on mah doc manager... anyway, review for me will ya?**_


End file.
